We're more honest when we're drunk
by Justbeit94
Summary: It was a normal day for Emma until... "What do you know! .Now!" Silence on the other side of the line and then something like the childish giggle. "Tell me why am in a bed that isn't mine but most of all... why did I wake up in a bed that isn't mine with a naked Regina Mills by my side!" A SwanQueen story rated M for language and future action between our favorite ladies
1. There was Mary Virgin Margaret's party!

**A/N: Hi, guys!**

**First of all… this is my first fanfic ever and as you can see, English isn't my first language, so sorry for all the mistakes that you'll find! I'll get better at this soon! **

**Second… there's no magic in this story. However, Emma is the sheriff and Regina is the Storybrooke's mayor. No magic, no curse but I promise… there will be fun, much fun!**

**See you soon for the next chapter and you know… feel free to leave your opinion!**

Chapter 1 – There was Mary Virgin Margaret party!

It was a day like the others. The sun was shining outside the window, the wind blowing through the leaves. The birds were singing and Emma was sleeping.

Yesterday's night was something... but today everything was supposed to be back to normal. She was dreaming. Her dreams had apple scent ... oh god, she needed sleep. That party killed her and she knew that the hangover was something so mathematical like 2 plus 2 equals 4.

The wind continued to blow, throwing a brunch against the window, the strong sound wake the blond. The effort to open her eyes... geez... was almost inhuman! Slowly her eyes tried to open but the light just difficult things. She tried to move but something stopped her. Something like... an arm?! And then she felt the strange flavor that was in her mouth… _that is familiar… hum like apples and… WAIT!_ _No... oh god no... no no no... It can't be!_ _I'm at home, in my bed. I'm going to close my eyes and when they open up everything is going to be normal._ Emma closed her eyes. The hope was the last to die, right? Took a deep breath and _1...2...3..._

Her eyes were wide and then she just panicked. _Oh god... this is not my house, not my room, not my bed, I feel naked…and I'm certain that I have an arm wrapped around me... what have I done?! _ Well... it's time to find out. Very very slowly she looked to her left side, her eyes opened to a way that she didn't even knew it was possible. She closed them again abruptly. _This is a hallucination that tequila did this! It's just a dream. _ _Ok... let's try again..._ when she looked again, the same brown hair continued to tickle her shoulder and the same arm was wrapped around her waist. Then the reality slammed her like the heaviest hammer...

_Oh fucking god... I just fucked my boss!_

_**********SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ_

Emma had 2 options... leave and deal with the whole _situation_ later or just stay and deal with... she truly doesn't knew what. However she knew she just knew that both of the options were able to fuel the wrath of Regina Mills. _This is the death of me... but I'm so young to die! I need to know how we've got here. Hmmm... Ruby! She has to know!_

The young women gently took away Regina's arm. The brunette didn't like and tried to fight back, trying to wrap her arm again, never opening her eyes. She was completely knocked out. She simply was lost in dreamland. But Emma tried again and this time she succeeded. She looked at the woman lying so quietly, so serene, so peacefully, so... beautiful. She was in a deep sleep and she was... smiling?!

Emma smiled too. Who knew that that badass woman could be so cute sometimes, so fluffy even? (Even if she was dead to the world around her).From that perspective she doesn't look so dangerous. For the first time Emma looked at her with no urge to kill her... _that's a new... that's a start. M_ost of the times that the mayor was with Emma was to talk about the late delivery of the paper work or just to drive Emma crazy, so yes… most of the times Emma wanted to kill that pain in the ass; sassy; mean; beautiful; amazing , sexy woman!

She grabbed her phone and dialed the number of her best friend that was the first option in case of emergency. And this, my friends... this was an emergency. The phone called, and called again. Nothing. Then Emma saw the light! She and Ruby had a code. In case of emergency, every type of emergency (a robbery; accident; flood; earthquake; tornado or imminent death) they should text S.O.S and the other had to respond like yesterday! _This is an emergency, right...? Right!_

Seconds later the phone rang and the response was fast. She quickly and quietly exits the room and stopped in the corridor, leaning at the wall and rubbing her temple in expectation of some relief.

"Rubes! I'm so screwed! I'm so fucked!" Realization hit her... The probability of the meaning of the statement be literal was huge. _Wooww... this is... just is… this is amazingly fucked up shit._

"What happened? I was busy! Is the doomsday arrived or something?! It's the house catching fire or what? Wait..." The concern turned into something else and the blonde couldn't quite comprehend in what but she had a feeling... a feeling that said that something was wrong… so, so wrong... The brunette continued "probably the bed caught fire..."

"What?!" Emma's voice was higher than she expected. She knew that Ruby knew something that _she _didn't know. "What do you know?! .Now!" Silence on the other side of the line and then something like the childish giggle. "Tell me _why_ am on a bed that isn't mine but most of all... why did I wake up on a bed that isn't mine with a naked Regina Mills by my side!"

"I knew it! I knew you both were dying to get laid... to lose yourselves on each other's arms... to drowning yourselves on the ocean of love... I knew... I recognize the language of love, baby… i…"

"Please stop! I got the message! Now... I need your help. I need to know what happened. All I have is a blur in my brain a headache and my boss fucking naked in bed.

"It's a long, long story, Em..."

The blonde went to the room were a bare brunette was still sleeping. _Ok, I think I have time until she wakes._

"So start talking while she is sleeping."

"Right... well... It all started with vodka and truth or dare."

"What?! Are we like seventeen or what?!" Asked a very confuse Emma. _Really?! Truth or dare? Why on Earth were we playing truth or dare on Mary Margaret's birthday party? We're talking about Mary Virgin Margaret…_

"Well... I think I'm going to sleep a little more... that party killed me!" Answered Ruby teasingly, she knew that Emma was way lost. Somehow that was funny! Ruby was having a good time. It's so good when you know something that someone should know but simply doesn't have a clue… And that was the case. Ruby smiled internally. _God, that party was so worth the alcohol abstinence!_ She was the party type of girl. She liked the dancing, the drinking… she purely loved the meaning of partying but she could feel the tension in the air, the tension between her best friend and the brunette, so she decided that this time she was not drinking and she was going to enjoy the show instead.

"No!" She heard from the other side of the line. "Just tell me, please."

She had to help her friend. What were friends for? And maybe by telling everything she was going to be able to help Em open her eyes and see what were just in front of her. The blonde was an intelligent woman, which was proven fact. However when it came to feelings, emotions and things like that… the woman was blind and deaf. The other people could see everything like from miles away but her?! Geez… she couldn't see a thing even if was written all over the other person forehead in bright, neon words! Ruby just had to do something about that.

"Soooo... don't interrupt me woman!"

*******SQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

They talked about 30 minutes. 30 fucking long minutes and Emma was truly shocked about the way things went the other night.

"I did WHAT?! And you let me? Were you out of your mind? I'm a sheriff! I'm a figure of authority you can't just let me dance on top of tables!"

"You needed that! You're so happy, so wild and free! Later I'll show you the video. It's A.M.A.Z.I.N.G.! You did a thing with your hips, man, you have to teach me! And relax; you were at your house with your friend. You're safe with us. We were in a safe, circle."

"And _why_ in this sacred Earth was Regina at that party?"

A noise came from the room. The moment of truth arrived. Immediately the blonde's hand start to shake and she could feel the sweat that formed in her temple. _Time to face the beast!_ What was she supposed to do; to say? Ever she didn't understand what had happened. Ruby told her things but she was still processing the information that was a ton of information and her brain was trying to wake up. But for certain she knew more than the mayor, what means that _she_ should talk to her and truth being told… she had _interesting_ things to say, things that she just found out.

"Rubes, I think she woke up… I've got to go. Talk to you later and trust me girl… WE WILL TALK!"

"Of course we will! If you survive, that is…" And that said, Ruby hang up.

_Well, it's time! Only the brave ones can survive her wrath and I'm the bravest!_ Emma stopped, took 3 deep breaths and started to walk in direction to the mayor's room. The door was still a few inches open and she could see that the woman was in bed. _Maybe it was false alarm. _The sheriff entered the room and approached the bed. Regina was sleeping and smiling. Emma was relieved. She had more time to think things straight.

A smile invaded her lips while she was looking to the brunette in front of her. But her smile disappeared in a fraction of seconds! Regina who was smiling and dreaming and totally dead to life opened her eyes and her smile broke; her eyebrow rose to her hairline and her brown eyes were wide open.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Emma panicked more than before. She was scared, like scared _scared_! That woman wasn't the fluffy woman anymore! Regina tried to sit on her bed until realizing that she was bare, just dressed with the suit that God gave her. At the realization she blushed and when she noticed that Emma was practically naked she just knew. _OH, MY GOD! I fucked the police… officer!_

"Miss Swan, you have 5 minutes to explain why are you wearing _only_ my blouse and _why _in the hell are you in my room, or I swear I'm going to kill you even if it is the last thing I do!"

_Ok… I admit… I was wrong, maybe I'm not the bravest. But I know things; madam mayor and those things will blow your mind and rock your world!_ In a bold gesture, Emma sat in the bed with a knowing smile on her face. "Well, madam mayor, all have an explanation…"

"You have now 4 minutes…"

"All started with vodka and truth or dare…"

"What?! I don't play that kind of games! Particularly because we're not teenagers! Well… you're case is debatable but I don't do such childish things!"

"Just let me talk woman! And believe me… you don't know what you're capable of." Said Emma with a devilish smile.


	2. Time to party, bitches!

**A/N: Hi, guys!**

**Guess who's back! That's right… our favorite ladies are back! **

**Let's find out things about the party! Read with attention and you'll understand. This chapter starts with Ruby telling some parts of the party story to Emma and Regina. But at the end you'll understand why and how she is talking to the both of them about it. Have fun!**

**And you know… leave your opinion ;-)**

**See you soon!**

An awkward silence grew second by second between the 3 women. They were sitting on the leather couch at Regina's living room. Emma and Regina were sitting side by side with a confused expression while Ruby was in front of them calm and serene. It was like a mother talking to her children about something important and awkward at the same time. Yes… she was talking about something awkard and important… _I'm a proud momma!_

The blonde wasn't able to stay quiet. Her palms were sweaty and she was truly uncomfortable but she wanted to know… _time to find out the crazy things that happened last night_. She looked at Regina and smiled and was surprised and Regina smiled back, an amazingly shy smile. _Well, time to find out some crazy things, because the craziest I already know, and God help me but I'm fine with that!_

"So… Rubes, can you tell us about the party?"

"Sure! Which part?"

"hum… maybe all the parts?"

"Wooww you were really wasted, weren't you?"

The sheriff scratched her head and put on the most ashamed face. Well, it's kind of embarrassing when you don't remember things that you were supposed to know, right? "I think so".

Regina laughed, seeing the sheriff compromised and seriously ashamed was always funny! One of the best views! Sure Emma was a beautiful woman but when she was all red and embarrassed, she was the cutest thing on Earth! _She is really… endearing! Cuteness suits her. _

The tall brunette looked at Regina who stopped laughing. "Believe me, Regina… if she was wasted you were not better. You girls have dance moves… I have to give you that!" Both faces went red. No doubt they we're ashamed and of course Ruby was able to get to them. If Ruby were good at something, taking people out of their element was on top of the list.

"So let me start… as you both know was M&amp;M's birthday party…."

*****SQ****

_Geez... this is the best thing ever! Even better than the time when M&amp;M got batshit crazy with Buzz for the first time and started pole dancing at rabbit hole_! Ruby was thinking while she looked around the room. _She said she wanted to be the next bartender of the coyote ugly_ (yeah... too much tv and she really was a Piper Perabo fan). _Oh... good times!_

Mary Margaret's birthday party was in fact a success! The house was full! All Mary Margaret's friends were there and for once, all of them were having a good time. Just joy, friendship, harmony and… _wait?! _All the thoughts in Ruby's mind stopped_! Are Regina and Emma just dancing?! Like… together? _

Watching Regina and Emma dancing was like being in front of a glowing miracle! Regina was... wild! _That woman has moves!_ And swan?! Damn! Who knew that the blonde sheriff was a former belly dancer?! No one right?! She was doing a Shakira move with her hips when Ruby decided that she had to record that. _The world deserves to know!_ Besides that, that scene was like a shining pearl that miss Lucas intended to keep. _Maybe one day this will be useful. I could embarrass Emma in front of the entire city... better! I can blackmail her! She can work at Granny's every time I want! That what friends do, right?! _Well... Ruby could be a very persuasive woman sometimes.

Ruby just watched the interaction between the two women like she was doing a wild live documentary. She was cautious and extremely concentrated. A wrong move and she could blow everything up and ruin the moment. She smiled. The tension between the sheriff and the mayor was strong and, for Ruby, very communicative. Where everybody saw hate and other stupid stuff she saw the truth! _There's no hate between them! They just want to screw each other!_ And now, looking at them dancing together like there's no tomorrow she knew that she was right!

She was lost in her thoughts when a beard man came close. His expression kind of disgusted. As he came close she was able to recognize him… _Robin fucking Loxley, your little piece of shit! _

He pointed to the place were Regina and Emma were dancing with hands all over each other and said like a child whose puppy died". "Hey, that's lesbian activity!"

The tall brunette looked at him, crossed her arms over her chest and gave him the biggest smile. "Sure it is now go smell pines, forest boy!"

*****SQ******

Mary Margaret forgot the entire virgin thing. A few shots and she was like Beyoncé on the partition video (Just with more clothes but the moves were there), and David was drooling all over the table!

"Hey, man! Close your mouth or everybody will drown in your drool! And believe me… we deserve a less disgusting death! I really can't understand how you get laid!" said a very disgusted Ruby. She was friends with everybody but truth been told... David was like salt free bread, beautiful on the outside but kind of tasteless in the inside. Well… thinking this way David and Mary were meant to be!

The song changed. Everybody's having a good time, some of them having the time of their lives (yes... by some of them we can understand Emma, Regina and M&amp;M. they were having fun, like really _really_ fun for the first time!), the music was loud, this time was playing Britney Spears's "Scream and shout" until the moment that one strange, loud voice was heard. All of them looked at the same time. They saw... god, they saw!

Everything was so fast! Mary Margaret jumped on top of the table and an 'it's Mary Margaret bitch' was heard. A few seconds later she was on the floor. She fell... Mary Margaret fell like an angel leaving the sky... the room went silent and she black out!

****SQ****

All of them were around a very passed out M&amp;M, a circle of people and M&amp;M in the center. But in a strange way she was so peaceful!

"Is she ok? She looks so peaceful!"

Mary Margaret smiled like she was having a good dream.

"She looks ok to me.", Said Ruby like in matter of fact.

"She just passed out! OMG, how can you say that she is ok? She can have a concussion, I don't know, she can have broken something! We need to take her to the hospital! ", answered a concerned David, hurt with all the lack of kindness of his friends.

Regina who didn't had said a think spoke her opinion this time. She was tired of the drama. Mary was fine! It wasn't like she was run over by a car; or beaten by… someone that Regina knew… (Yes, most of the times Regina wanted to beat M&amp;M up. Why she doesn't know. Maybe because the woman is a pain in the ass, and when she starts to talk its pure sound pollution) "Don´t be an idiot! Does she look hurt to you? "

Mary smiled again in a totally high way.

David looked slightly offended with Regina's words. (He is a very sensitive man... annoyingly sensitive) "It doesn't matter, she can be bleeding on the inside! We need to wake her!"

"Believe me… the only way of her bleeding inside is if she could hear you. You're annoying voice hurts me every time I hear it! Stop being such a drama queen! How are you thinking to wake her? With a kiss?!"

David's eyes went wide like he has heard the most intelligent thing in the world. Regina just rolled her eyes!

"Oh, please don't even think about it! Trust me, she need something stronger!" That being said she grabbed a bottle of vodka and put it on the passed out woman's mouth.

A live signal appears. The pixie haired woman scrunched her face at the taste but quickly it changed to a pleased expression, a very strange and pleased expression.

"I told you… she still looks ok to me!" said Ruby very excited and truly ok with the situation. It wasn't like the first time that M&amp;M blacked out. The other time at Rabbit hole ended the same way, a very passed out Mary. The only difference was that when she black out, Ruby was trying to put Mary in bed. Well, was a long story…

She opened her green and glassy eyes and the buzz talked through her like some kind of spirit possession to her body and David pondered to find a buzz exorcist.

Mary was confused with all the people around her but quickly the confusion was gone!

"What?! Time to party bitches!"

****SQ****

"Soo... why was Regina at the party?"

All that detailed conversation about the last night was giving both of women headaches. Since Regina had a hard time believing the sheriff about the night before she decided that calling Ruby to ask was the clever thing to do. And so Ruby spoke; and talked about as she said "some of the funniest moments of the party".

Ruby eyed Regina and her confused expression and went on. "Long story short... She came to stop the party." Ruby smiled. The sweet irony of faith! _This shit is poetic! She want to stop the party but in the end she finds that she's being a dick and make sweet, passionate love with the woman she claims to hate… I need to write this! _ "…But she is a weak drinker..."

Regina's eyes went wide. "No, I'm not! I'm a resistant woman. I CAN drink!"

Ruby laughed a beautiful, meant and fun laughter and Regina didn't like it.

"What? Ask Katherine! She was in college with me and she knows I can drink!"

"Sister, believe me, 3 tequilas and your world was spinning. Luckily for you, Emma's strong; lady's lover arms were open for you."

"You say what?!" Emma asked her voice octaves above the normal.

"Don't be so shocked Em! Everybody knows that you were dying to hold your beloved mayor in your arms! I all ways knew it; I'm like a police dog I find all the things that people want to hide! I can smell sexual tension and trust me… no judging! Can't blame you, the woman is hot!"

Regina blushed again. She was caught out of guard! However she loved mirrors, so she knew that she was a beautiful and sexy woman. What could she do? Deny it? She was not a hypocrite. Who doesn't seem to like the comment was Emma.

"Hey! What are you looking for?! Respect Rubes… she's the mayor!"

Both brunettes looked at Emma in a suspicious way. Even if Regina wasn't able to say it out loud, she truly enjoyed the jealousy in Emma´s voice. It was like music to her hears. But instead of giving an approval face she only arched her eyebrow in a playful way.

The words that came out Emma's mouth hit her like a Mike Tyson punch. _You can't shut up, Swan… Can you? _But it was too late. Her mouth is faster than her brain and she just was able to process the meaning of her words when Ruby was smiling in a silly way and Regina was lost in thoughts and looking at her in a strange way. (Regina's expressions could have ambiguous meanings and Emma knew it well).

"Yeah… that really stopped you to get in your boss's pants… Calm down, woman! That is a fact that cannot be denied and you, most of all know that. Now let me continue. I need to tell you the funniest part and how you horny ladies end up in Regina's room satisfying your undying desire!" _God, I'm getting good at this! I'm a fucking poet!_

**A/N2: Hope you liked it! **** Be my guest lo leave reviews. I'd appreciate your opinion!**

**Next chapter we'll understand how Emma ended in Regina's bed among other moments of the party. We need to know if M&amp;M is ok **

**See you soon!**


	3. Truth or dare

**A/N: Hi, guys! I'm so sorry for the delay but I've been very busy. College is killing me but I'll survive!**

**Let's find out the beginning of the party and the answer for some questions.**

**Hope you enjoy it and you know, feel free to leave your opinion. Your feedback it's very important to me!**

**Sorry for the mistakes, entirely my fault.**

**See you soon! **

Chapter 3 – Truth or dare

**M&amp;M party**

Emma's house was full of people and everybody was having fun. It was Mary Margaret birthday party and the sheriff and Ruby decided to organize a party to their roommate. It was the least they could do. The pixie haired woman was always there for them and to be honest, she deserved to loosen up a bit. _All that virgin posture is ruining your chance to get laid!_ (And they knew that the woman was dying to give all of her to David Nolan!)

The music was loud, empty cups all over the floor, Mary's 2 cats circling around the house and people dancing like there's no tomorrow and all of the sudden, a knock at the door was heard. Ruby was grabbing a drink when she heard the knock. She looked around the room to see joy incarnated in M&amp;M the woman was a little drunk but fun was fun! Ruby walked at the door and when she opened her mouth almost hit the floor…_WTF?!_ _Why is she here?!Oh virgin Mary mother of God she is so hot! Damn, she is all dressed up!_

Another presence was felt. When the tall brunette looked around, Emma was right beside her and a look of surprise all over her face.

But it wasn't all surprise and confusion… Ruby could see a sparkle of joy, of lust in the sheriff's eyes. Emma looked at the mayor from head to toe, taking more time then needed at strategic places like Regina boobs. _I can see you fucking her with your eyes, Emma! You kinky bitch!_

She got closer to Emma and whispered into her hear. "You almost came just to see her, Em! Keep it in your pants!" _For now, I mean, t_hought with a grin.

The sound of a throat been cleared got both women's attention and Ruby just saw the jealousy in brown eyes. The mayor didn't like the intimacy between the two friends and Emma was all red. If it was because of the mayor's gaze or Ruby's words, the tall brunette didn't knew. Emma's expression was like a child when is caught with her hand on a cookie jar. _And I know that you want to put your hand on regina's cookie..._

"Sheriff Swan…"

"Madam mayor. Who do I owe the plager of your visit?" Asked Emma.

"Well sheriff, if you were doing your job there was no need for me to be here." Asked the mayor with a poker face. "And believe me... I have better things to do. However the neighbors are complaining about the noise and it seems that there's nobody at the sheriff station!"

Emma laught. She knew the brunette woman to well to know that she was lying.

"Oh... really?! Like what? Crying on the corner of your room singing 'all by myself'?! And you know that is my day off and I doubt that we are making such noise. We are civilized people! " She looked at the room and saw M&amp;M dancing. _At least I am._

By the time, ruby was totally forgotten. And so she decided to loosen up the things a bit. _I just need the mayor to stay a little more and enjoy the party! _

"No! I was about to get fun... I was about to play a game, maybe read a little..."

"Regina, your concept of fun starts with Sudoku! C'mon, I know that you have nothing to do! Don't lie to me, woman!"

"My live is no business of yours!" _Because you are an idiot and don't understand my clues! Jesus Christ this woman drives me crazy! Just invite me!_

Meanwhile Ruby went back to the kitchen to grab a drink. She grabbed the drink and went in direction of the two women that still were at the door. _Why don't you ask her to the party, you idiot?! She's here to see you! Right, neighbors...Nice excuse…Geez... I have to do everything! I'm a slave and some sort of fucking cupid!_

"Regina, there's no intention to disturb anyone. We'll put the volume down. Please come in, have a drink."

"I have to go. I am actually busy."

"Yeah, Sudoku is waiting for you and can't wait anymore." said Emma

"Just one drink." Ruby handed Regina a glass of scotch. _I know you want it... c'mon, miss sassy..._

"I really shouldn't… "

"C'mon, Regina. One drink and you can play Sudoku all night long!" Tried Emma.

Regina grabbed the glass. "Just one drink."

_Right... one drink… that's what I use to say… _Thought Ruby and the 3 woman headed to the party.

*********SQ**********

30 minutes later and Regina and Emma became wild. They were dancing and getting closer and closer and Ruby was just enjoying the show. all that she did was grabbing drinks and give it to Emma and Regina. _All you needed were alcohol honesty!... And maybe some time alone, that's getting hot in here!_

Regina was drinking, half of her clothes off. Just her skirt and blouse. Her shoes were totally lost. Emma was wearing her signature white tank top and her tight jeans and she was crazy. Dancing and hugging Regina every now and then. Who knew that Emma was a fluffy person with alcohol?!

"Ruby! I love you so much! You're my best friend in whole world! Hshduhfbrienfieijdbgjbw" Ruby could understand half of the sentence; the other was a kind of Greek with Chinese and maybe a little Russian.

"I know. I love you to, Em. But you shouldn't be enjoying your time with miss Mills?"

"She's at the bathroom. She's beautiful, you know?" Said Emma with a dreamy face. "And that voice?! God, when I hear it I got chills and I feel warm and…"

"I got it, Em…"

"She's the most beautifull woman in the whole world!"

_Geez, woman! What is your thing with the whole world!?_

"You should tell her."

"You think so?" Emma had the funniest face! Her eyes half open half closed; a silly smile on her face…

"Yeah... girl! I think she would like to hear it from you." Ruby pushed Emma a little and gave her encouraging words "Go get her, girl!"

Emma gave Ruby a last hug and went running to Regina who was coming to her. Emma ran and hugged the woman! A strong, tight hug! "Regina, you are the most amazing woman in the whole world!"

Regina's eyes went wide! _What a hell is happening here?! Oh well... _The mayor embraced the sheriff back. _Oh God... is getting hot in here..._She hugged Emma back and whispered "you're not that bad too". _You are pretty amazing as well, Emma._

*******SQ******

After the passing out episode, Mary was worse then ever. She was possessed with the buzz and everyone were enjoying it. She was a different person. Who knew that the almost saint woman had a miley Cyrus inside her. Literally! She was twerking and shaking her ass with no shame! _I'm so proud! My little Hanna Montana became Miley!_

Ruby went to the bathroom and when she came back her eyes burned! Mary all over David in the couch! A hot making out session. But the truth were that everybody was busy with all their things. But ruby knew better that that! Put her hand in her pocket and grabbed her phone.

And then she heard Regina screaming" guys let's play truth or dare!" _Hum... Sudoku?! I'm a funny person, and I didn't show you the best of me, yet!_

"Yeah", answered Emma!" Who wants to have fun?! C'mon, join us. The people who wants to play come to here".

Mary stopped the little porn that she was doing and joined the group: Ruby, Emma, Regina, David, Robin, Killian and August.

******SQ*******

**Regina's place**

Emma and Regina had their hands on their mouths. Shock written all over their faces! Regina was pale and Emma was just surprised and truly amused with all the news.

Ruby eyed both women. _Now you are all confused and stuff but when you were putting your tongues down your throats (and places I will not talk about now) you seemed quite amazed!_

"Oh my freaking God! It was you! You miss perfect invited everyone to play truth or dare!" And then the sheriff collapsed with hard laughter! "I'm not a teenager; I'm to adult and mature! I don't do such childish things!" The blond tried to imitate the mayor.

Regina was processing all the new information! _What have I done?!_ _This is so unlike me... I'll never drink again! Scotch always got to me! _Hiding all the shame, Regina stand tall and answered Emma's little provocation.

"Miss Swan, spare me your observations. I'm not in the mood to deal with your irony." Regina raised her eyebrow and continued. "And I heard that at the moment you were very supportive of that little idea of mine. If I must remind you I was a little tipsy."

Regina gave a victorious smile and looked at Emma. The sheriff smiled back, a meaning full smile. The truth was one and global and universal and just the truest true that had ever been told… Emma enjoyed the situation and most of all she loved discovering that Regina's side that she never met before.

"Oh, no,no! You weren't just 'tipsy', Regina. You were truly pissed! You made love with vodka, scotch and Tequila all night long, except for Emma of course." There's no way that Ruby was let someone besides her be the winning side, and all of that dynamic of she being the powerful one was addictive and amazing and she was just happy with that.

A little giggle sounded on the room. Of course it was the blonde woman, she was having fun! And for once, it seemed like the mayor was (kind) of having fun to.

"Em, you sang "Like a Virgin" on top of the table and then, you hugged every single people on that room and talked about the world and stuff… and then, my friend, then your hands were all over Regina's ass… . IT!"

"WHAT?!", Asked both women at the same time.

Ruby stopped looking at Emma and directed her gaze to Regina with a devilish grin.

"And you, Regina, damn, girl! You looked like a virgin being touched for the very first time, because you grabbed Emma's wrist and both of you just disappeared. Probably releasing some of that sexual tension of yours… it's so thick that I can cut it with a knife."_ I need some of that sexual energy for myself! I'm feeling so hot just to think! Maybe I need to get laid too… that sex atmosphere it's contagious shit!_

Suddenly the atmosphere turned hotter and hotter and the sheriff and the mayor were all blushed and instinctively they got a little closer. They exchanged some looks._ That looks again! Those looks that shows that they are just fucking each other in their minds!_ _You kinky bitches! I'm still here and you are already ready for another round! I hope you can walk tomorrow! _

This time was Regina that interrupted the moment. She cleared her throat and cleaned a drop of sweat that was growing in her temple. "Can you talk about that little silly game?"

"Are you afraid that you said something compromising?!..."

The answer was fast but not too convincing. "NO!"

"Oh… but you should be."

For some moments, Regina's blood froze in her veins. But she heard Emma's voice in her hear and the blood started running again. "Just breathe. Ruby is just teasing you. Relax, Regina. At least nobody knows that I'm at your house and… you know…hum… you, me… we… "

"Yeah… that you made sweet, passionate love, all night long, just sleeping when your bodies were already tired and your hearts were beating faster than ever! And then you slept all over each other to make sure that you weren't going to wake up on an empty bed!", Finished Ruby like she was training the role for a part in some kind of movie. _I'm not just a poet… I can be an actress! OH my God, I am so talented! Em is so lucky to be my friend! I need to think in an artistic name! _

Emma and Regina seemed extremely surprised but said nothing. But apparently, Ruby wasn't finished already, and with the same tone as she was just doing the shopping list she continued. "But actually everybody knows… you kissed in front of everybody." That being said she got up from the couch and started to walk to the exit door.

The sheriff got up too and walked in direction to her best friend. "Hey! You can't go just like that!"

The tall brunette stopped and looked back to Emma. "Sorry. How rude of me. It's my shift at Granny's and I have to go but I promise that I'll be back soon and I will tell you all of the game and stuff. Stay here and I'll be right back." She looked at Regina and then at Emma. "Pass time… do… whatever that you girls do, three hours and I'm here again." _Use that time wisely! _

The mayor and the sheriff exchanged shy looks as Ruby walked at the door. Ruby stopped but didn't look back.

"Hey, Regina… I forgot to tell you... you have a bra in your fridge door." _You just couldn't keep it in your pants… horny girls!_

**A/N: Hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter will have tons of SwanQueen interaction! **

**See you soon!**


	4. Little revelation

**A/N:1 – Hi guys, here I am again.**

**Hope you enjoy and feel free to leave your opinion. **

**Sorry for the mistakes, totally my fault.**

**See you soon. **

**Chapter 4 – Little revelation**

**Regina's house**

Emma and Regina were still looking at the door. Ruby had left almost 5 minutes ago and a strange silence was filling the room. The blonde looked at her hands and then at the brunette sitting by her side now much closer than before. _Just you and me again… Jesus Christ Ruby is an asshole and now here I am… shittin' my pants because I just don't know what to say. I have a bad feeling… this woman will bite my head off! I'm gonna be fired and I will live under a bridge! _

"Hum… looks like we are on our own… like… just the two of us… _alone_" said a very shy sheriff.

Regina looked at the blushed blonde and felt a shiver running through her body. _My shy sheriff… just you and me… _suddenly, a discreet predator smile appeared in plump lips.

"It seems like it, yes."

"So… maybe we should talk… "Emma looked at her almost naked body and continued. "We need to talk about all of this". The sheriff moved her hands between them, illustrating the situation at she was referring.

Regina nodded in agreement. "If my memory doesn't fail me, when I woke up you were almost naked in my room." Her face was now a darker shade of red and her body started to warm again at the thoughts. "And if I can remember well, I was pretty naked as well, so… I think we are pretty aware of what appended between us. I must say that miss Lucas is a good story teller. Maybe I should offer her a job at the city journal."

"And you are ok with it?"

"Shouldn't I be?"

"I mean… You were kind of pissed when you woke up. Like: 'Tell me what you are doing here or I kill you'." At the end of the sentence, Emma imitated a kind of serial killer with a knife.

"I was taken by surprise and I'm not the loving surprises kind of woman, I thought you knew me a little, sheriff Swan." The mayor was now on a playful mode.

"Oh… I think I know you pretty well, actually. I must say that all the talking is working and I can remember a few new things… "_and for all I remember actually I know you very well, inside out, if you know what I mean…_

"All good memories, I hope…" Emma knew that low husky voice and its meaning.

Emma was totally taken out of guard by the mayor's words. _I guess that means that she is not going to kill me! _That sexual voice reached the slutty side of Emma's soul. _Back to the game? Well, madam mayor, this time I know some of the winning moves._ Emma slowly licked her pink lips and locked gazes with Regina. Green met brown.

"You have no idea, Regina…"

Regina hold Emma's gaze but quickly her eyes drifted to the blonde's lips.

"Maybe you can show me."

They lips met again like they met the night before. Just felt right and both of them were familiar with each other's mouths.

Regina parted the contact and her forehead met Emma's. "I surely remember this." They kissed again, a more urgent kiss, a needing one and this time was Emma who stopped.

"Regina, I remember something." They sat again at the sofa.

"Tell me. And I hope that is something interesting…"

"Trust me, it worth the wait."

*******SQ*****

**M&amp;M's party**

A group of people was sitting in a circle in the middle of the room. Mary was sitting by David's side; Emma had Regina on her left and Killian by her right. August and Ruby were right by David's side and Robin was next to Regina.

Robin was drooling over Regina and Emma was throwing daggers at him with her eyes and Regina was not found of the way Killian was so close to Emma.

Ruby looked around at the group and put her hand on her forehead. _This shit is going to be ugly! I can smell the shit already! Let me start with this before someone dies and stains my sexy dress with blood._

"Hey, Adam Lambert, will you start the game?" questioned Ruby. Killian said something but everybody ignored him, especially Emma (There was no new. Normally everybody ignores Killian. There are no smart things leaving that mouth, anyway.)That guy was hitting on Emma hard but she looked at him like a friend and that's it. _You idiot! Can't you see that she's gayer than Ellen DeGeneres? Look at that jacket, for Christ sake! Practically shouts: acquired at a lesbian garage selling. _

The blonde and Regina were talking and sharing little secrets. For some moments it looked like they were at a sleepover and not a birthday party. _So cute! I always wondered what a lesbian sleep over looked like. It is too much if I ask just to watch?!_

Ruby looked around and spoke with conviction, "Let the games begin!"

The brunette guy looked at the blonde and smiled. They were all drunk, so probably they could ask everything that it would be forgotten minutes later. "Swan… truth or dare?"

Emma doesn't hesitated, "Truth! I have nothing to hide, I am an open book!"

Ruby chucked at the statement. _Right… open book. The way this is going and you and Regina are looking at each other you surely will open more than your book later… _

Everybody seemed pleased with the blonde response. Regina gazed the girl with curiosity_. It seems like our little sheriff is bolder than ever tonight. _

"So, Swan… you have to be honest and true, love. If you could… would you bang someone in this group?"

Emma's drunk spirit spoke with no hesitation or doubt. "Sure yes!"

Everybody's eyes went wide. Killian was totally fine with the answer. _I always knew you wanted a piece of me, Swan! Can't judge you… I just too damn sexy and ready to satisfy your inner desires!_

Discreetly the blonde locked gazes with the mayor and that look spoke more than a million words. Regina smiled, a seductive little smile and Emma's body quickly responded. She could feel the blood burn into her veins.

Of course that Ruby saw everything and as always she could understand what was going on. _You can run but you can't hide your little fuckers! I can read all your sex messages in those looks! I'm like a mind reader! Oh, God, I am so fucking amazing! Another talent! Maybe I should back to college._

That smug smile on Killian's lips was irritating Regina. She just didn't like the man! He was a smelly guy obsessed with leather and a really, like _really_ drunkard. Why should Regina like him? Right… she shouldn't. That had nothing to do with him totally objectifying Emma, and for sure that all that drooling all over the blonde was not bothering the mayor, like at all but she just had the urge to be her and release her inner beast. Polite as ever she called the man. He looked at her, and little aggressively than she expected she talked.

"Your guy liner is smeared, dear. Maybe it's that drool all over your face."

******SQ*****

15 minutes later and the group was on fire and a crowd formed around them. Even Mary's cats were walking around the group. Ruby was enjoying the game, in fact, she loved the game. A strange tension was rising and that just made the things better.

The exchange of looks between the group elements was clear, some of attraction, some of jealousy and in Ruby's case… looks of satisfaction. _Fuck! If someone murders someone we don't have anybody to help! The sheriff is totally pissed and if I can see well, probably she will be the fucking murderer! _

Robin was making small talk with Regina, while the rest of them were playing. Regina wasn't giving to much attention but she was a polite woman after all.

"You are very beautiful tonight, Regina.", Told the British accented man.

Regina gave a little smile. "I've been told, dear." _So cliché! Women are so much creative when are trying to woo someone…_

The beard man smiled politely and tried again. "I'm going to grab a beer for me. Can I bring one for you as well?"

Regina was starting to feel a little tired of Robin. "No, darling, I don't drink beer. I'm the mayor and a little more refined."

Robin said nothing and silently left the group. Emma was watching the interaction between the mayor and the man and she didn't like. Ruby was talking with August when she felt the blonde's elbow on her ribs.

"Hey! Careful Em! I'm a delicate flower! You have to handle me with love and care! You should know that you can't treat a lady like that!"

"You are everything but a lady, Rubes!"

"I can smell your judging in the air! Oh, wait… maybe it's your brain frying with all the tension between you and the mayor."

Emma said nothing.

"Now that you have my attention and almost broke my two ribs tell me what you want, woman." She looked at August and then followed Emma's gaze to Robin. _If you were some kind of magic bitch, that fucking pine sniffer had a hole on her back. _"Seeing something that you don't like?"

"I was wondering… Is Robin married or dating or something like that?"

The tall brunette smiled. _So predictable, that woman! _"I didn't know that you were interested in men."

"What?! I'm not! You know me, Rubes. My heart is taken. My love and devotion are for women." The blonde got closer to Ruby and almost whispered, " You know how much I love boobs!"

"Wow… It's that why you are looking to Regina's boobs right now, wishing that they were all over your face? And looks like you are not the only one. Loxley over there is looking to."

Emma looked at him. The kind of look that says look-again-and-I'll-take-your-eyes-out.

********SQ*****

Robin soon joined the group and the game went on. This time was Emma's time to ask the question. But on the contraire of Ruby thought, the question was directed to M&amp;M.

"Truth or dare, M&amp;M"?

Mary looked at Emma kind of scared. There' no need to say that was the first time that she was playing and all the tension was getting to her. She could feel all eyes on her. She drunk another shot of tequila and soon all the worries went away and she felt herself floating.

"Truth." The sweet woman answered. "Nothing to hide. I have no sins!"

Ruby released a small laugh. She knew Mary since they were children. Mary could be almost a saint but Ruby for certain knew that she was a little sinner. _This is gonna be so sweet!_

The room went silent and Emma stopped a little to think. _One shot, use it wisely… _"What was the craziest thing that you ever did?"

David was hearing with true interest but he knew that her beloved Mary was almost a nun, so the craziest thing that she ever did, probably was eating more sugar than she should, going to bed past midnight or perhaps running over a little squirrel (even if she loved them. Accidents happen).

Mary scrunched her face thinking. Her face all of the sudden turned all red and Ruby knew exactly what was the other woman thinking about.

"The craziest thing… hum… maybe pole dancing at the rabbit hole…"

Everybody was shocked. David almost passed out! Just like Mary passed out before. Of the group, Ruby was the only one who knew that episode and it's because of that that she knew that the other woman was lying with all the teeth on her mouth.

"You're lying. That was one crazy thing but we both know that the craziest came after that…" _Came after… good times…_ Now the looks were all on her and Mary's eyes went wide, almost popping from her face. The brunette continued. "You can't lie, hun."

"It's like you have to be punished for lying…" Emma was talking when Ruby whispered something on her hears. "huhum… well, it's like your punishment is telling us the craziest thing you ever did…"

If Mary was blushed before, now she was tomato shape of red. She grabbed the vodka bottle besides her and took a sip. Now bolder she was ready to talk.

"isleptwithRuby."

There's something that Regina wanted to hear. She wanted to know the reason for that shame! "When you talk its sound pollution but for the first time I really want to hear you. Maybe it's the first time that something interesting its leaving your mouth. So, please talk louder."

"IsleptwithRuby." Mary said a little bit louder.

Whale that was watching the game didn't heard. "Can you speak louder?"

"I SLEPT WITH RUBY, FOR CHRIST SAKE!" she said it shouting. It was like the sentence echoed for the entire town.

The room went totally silent and even the two cats stopped whatever they were doing and stared at a very red and ashamed woman.

Regina's hand met Mary's shoulder. "Believe me… that was the most interesting thing that came from your mouth." Both of them tensed at the choice of words. Regina looked at the other woman. "You know what I mean."

Moments later Emma was standing by Mary. "Hey, don't be ashamed. It's ok to be gay."

"I'm not gay, Emma. It was a college experience."

"I just want you to know that you can talk to me if you want. No judging here and so that you now… I'm gay."

Mary repeated the same gesture that Regina has done to her and smiled at the blonde woman. "I know Emma."

Emma was confused. _I'm a very discreet woman!_ "How?!"

The pixie haired woman looked at Emma's feet and then at the sheriff's eyes. "Your footwear gave you away."

******SQ****

A few drinks later and the shocking revelation was totally forgotten. And the game was in standby. They decided that a little break might be a good idea.

Mary Margaret was now dancing to the rhythm of "Bailando" by Enrique Iglesias with her little white cat. The cat seemed scared but the crazy owner surely was having fun.

David was talking to Killian who now and then was looking to Emma (and she still doesn't gave a fuck) and Emma and Regina were talking about trivial things like how hideous was that coffin with weal's that Emma had as a car.

The song changed and now was playing "Like a Virgin". Ruby was like _who the fuck is the DJ?!_ And then it came to her. Having granny as dj, possibly wasn't the wisest choice._ Oh, well…_

Ruby saw the way that Killian was looking at Emma and decided that was time to have fun. _Ready or not here I go! This shit will be priceless. Let me grab my phone and in the moment that I say it I'll take a photo!_

"Hey, Killian."

"Yes, love. There's something that I think you should know…" _here it goes!_ "You know that Emma is _vegetarian_, right?"

"Really? I heard that is a healthier lifestyle."

"She likes pussy, man!" The boy gave a confused look.

"It's that so important? I like cats to. They are cute and stuff." He looked at the white cat that was circling around the house. "hi little pussy cat!" _Fucking God… this guy don't deserve my time… well, let's see if he gets things straight._

"She's a lesbian." The man gave another confused look. "Man, she's into women!" she made a frustrated sound and left the boy with is mouth almost hitting the ground. _A pour woman is trying to have fun and those guys are killing the mood! I think the cat understood the message faster than him. Fucking little leather prev!_

Back to the music…

who seemed to be quite satisfied with the playlist was Emma.

"I love this song!" said Emma starting to dance.

"Really?" asked a quite confused Regina.

"It's a classic! I used to sing it all the time! Check this out!"

Emma was now on top of the table dancing like a crazy gibbon but no one seemed to care. In fact, Regina was enjoying it! _from belly dance to the crazy gibbon dance. This woman really knows how to have fun… it's like I'm observing a mating ritual… for Virgin Mary's mother of God's sake…_

Regina Mills, mayor of Storybrooke was enjoying that little show. Emma was shaking her ass and that was enough to capture the mayor's interest. The woman had to make a decision. She was there to be with Emma, so with Emma she shall be. Her cup was empty but soon was refilled by Ruby. _This woman is so useful!_ Two more sips and the scotch was burning in her throat. _It's time!_

Her thoughts were interrupted by Robin again. _Oh God… not you again._

"Regina. I don't know if you can feel the same that I do but I know that faith is bringing us together. I can feel that we are meant to be." The guy was totally pissed.

The brunette looked at the man. She left her hand as asking to wait a minute. "Wait…" he shut up and waited a few seconds. She continued. "No. Not felling anything. Have a good night I have something more interesting to do."

She hurried to Emma. Grabbed her wrist and the blonde was clearly confused but left the dancing thing and followed Regina. "What are you doing?"

"I need to talk to you."

They opened Emma's door room and instantly regretted it. There was a couple having some fun in Emma's bed. _Gross! I'll never sleep there again!_

"Where can we talk in private without people doing it like bunnies?!" questioned the mayor. Her gaze burning in Emma's skin. The blonde could tell that possibly there was no intention to talk at all, she knew that expression and that darkened eyes communicated directly with her friend inside her panties._ I can see a quickie coming! Oh Gosh… the mayor and i… let's do it!_

"I have a plan!" Emma was thrilled with all the events and she wanted the same as the mayor.

"Do fill me in!" answered the mayor.

Green met brown and a grin took over Emma. "Trust me, I intend to." That being said, Emma opened the bathroom's door and closed it with hurry.

Ruby was exiting her room when she saw the scene. _I knew that was coming… _and her lips parted in a big smile.

**A/N2: guys, next chapter it's the last revelations about the party and then I'll start talking from there on. 2 or 3 chapters and that fanfic probably will be over.**

**Thank you for all the support!**


End file.
